


Waltz Of The Flowers

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Church, BAMF Kieran, BAMF Livvy, Classical Music, Crushes, Explicit Consent, Explicit consent is sexy, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Lovers, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, M/M, Nicknames, Parabatai, Proposals, Puppy Love, Scholomance, Sexy Times, Sherlock - Freeform, Smart Is The New Sexy, doctor who - Freeform, firefly - Freeform, headcanons, promise rings, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of firsts in Ty's and Kit's friendship/relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time Ty Shares His Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Ty doesn't let anyone use his headphones, not even Livvy. 
> 
> So what made him have a change of heart and let Kit use them?

So you don't like to fight?"

Ty glanced up to see Kit staring at him over his knees. It was getting easier and easier to meet his eyes.

Ty put the book down.

"I don't mind it, but it's not what I want to do."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to study at The Scholomance. It's a place for scholars and the best of the best."

Kit smirked,

"So an elite boarding school?"

Ty nodded, he looked away his voice soft as if he didn't want Kit to hear him.

"It's just I'm too young."

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

Ty looked back at up at him. Kit was giving him a small smile he caught his eye and shrugged.

"My dad would take me to the Shadow Market, and there you had to learn to read people at a glance. Am I wrong?"

Ty shook his head, he looked down his hands twisting the chain fast.

"You don't need to tell me."

"I've never told anyone."

"Well I can keep a secret."

Ty smirked at him,

"I guessed as much with the line of work. I just... I just don't know how to put it in words."

Kit shrugged, and picked up the book Ty had discarded.

Ty watched as his fingers stretched and picked the book up. He had a sudden urge to know what those long fingers would feel running through his hair. Ty's fingers wound the chain faster, fighting the blush that was threatening to overtake his cheeks.

Luckily for him Kit was skimming through the book.

"I feel like I won't be able to handle it. That the other students will think I'm stupid."

Ty found himself admitting his eyes on the chain in his lap.

"You're not."

Ty's eyes snapped to Kit's. His blue eyes blazed,

"Listen to me, you're not stupid and if any of those stuck up snobs say otherwise just sock them in the jaw and keep on walking."

Ty threw his head back and laughed, Kit blinked in confusion he had meant that. His eyes followed the curve of the other boy's neck, envying the headphone cord that disappeared under the cotton shirt.

Kit looked back up in time to see Ty's eyes again. He sucked in what he hoped was an inaudible breath. 

The first time they'd met Ty's eyes had been hard like steel, now they were like tiny stars or spilled glitter bathed sunshine. 

"You do realize I would get expelled for that?"

Kit shrugged hiding the shameful rush of relief.

"Well, then that school wasn't worth it if they let you go over something as minor as a scrap."

Ty shook his head though he was smiling. He moved to put his headphones back on only to abruptly stop.

"Would you like to hear some music?"

"Do I get to use the headphones?"

Kit tried to hide the giddiness in his voice.

Ty smiled, trying to calm his racing pulse. He'd never let anyone use his headphones not even Livvy. What if Kit didn't like the music? What if he found it boring? Out loud he said,

"Of course. How else would you hear it?"

Ty scooted over, taking the headphones off his neck, the cord emerging as he pulled it away.

Kit swallowed, following the cord. Almost jumping when Ty taped him on the shoulder. Kit put the headphones on his neck. Ty reattached the cord.

"So what do you want to hear?"

Ty scrolled through his phone, looking for something that the other boy might like.

Kit shrugged,

"Just play what you were listening to."

Ty nodded and pressed play when Kit had put the headphones on. Kit sighed leaning his head back against the bookshelf. He closed his eyes, letting the violins lift him away.

Ty took the moment to stare, his eyes running up and down him. He was beautiful, a blazing sun. He wanted to run his hand threw the gold strands. His eyes fell to his lips, he wanted to know what that was like to feel that on his own mouth. 

Kit turned, his eyes opening making Ty freeze. Kit blurted the first thing he could think of. Ty was giving the signals, the lingering stare, the blush... God he hoped he was right.

"See anything you like?"

Ty swallowed.

"You."

Kit grinned relief and excitement washing over him. Ty liked him!

He pulled the headphones down, hoping he was acting cool and nonchalant.

"Thanks Ty for showing me. It was beautiful."

Ty grinned his pulse raced. Did Kit like him back? He didn't know why he had said that, it wasn't one to blurt things out.

"I'm glad you liked it."

The conversation died away, their eyes stayed locked. Finally they both looked away, their cheeks flushed.

"I see something I like too."

Kit offered after a while his voice almost teasing. Ty looked up from the book, he raised an eyebrow.

Kit leaned closer, Ty's pulse quickened.

"Ask me what."

"What is it?"

Kit wasn't thinking, he knew if he did he would mess up. He could feel his pulse pound in his ears.

"You."

Kit laughed as Ty's cheeks heated up. He ducked down, pretending to read. Though he was beaming.

Ty disconnected the headphones and played the music from the speakers. Filling the library with vibrato of violins, and whimsy of flutes.

The two boys pretends to read as their shoulders touched. Both sporting equally big smiles. For now, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do more chapters if people want! Chronically their firsts (date, kiss).
> 
> Anyone want me to? Suggestions are welcome!


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Livvy and Ty both like Kit. In the end it's Livvy that helps Ty and Kit get together.

Ty had his headphones down, the computer room door stood ajar he could her Livvy and Kit talking inside. He beamed,

"Kit can I ask you a personal question?"

Ty paused, he was hidden where he was, but it was rude to ease drop.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ty tensed, something foreign curled in his stomach. Something dark and angry. He didn't move.

Kits sounded flustered. He would be blushing, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Ty gave an unconscious small smile at the image.

"No, I've never had one."

"Would you be open to having one?"

Ty's fists curled. He'd seen Livvy flirt plenty of times, she'd twirl her hair, flutter eyelashes. And every time they would answer,

"Uh sure."

Just this once he had thought maybe it was his turn. Just this once he had thought Kit had been looking at him and not her.

He turned and walked away, Julian looking a little confused as to why. Though now he was starting to leave him alone, letting him figure it out himself.

Ty had his headphones in, Mozart flowing through the speakers.

"Ty-Ty!"

Ty inwardly cringed, why did she have to do that in front of him? Ty stepped away as Livvy went to give him a hug. He ignored her bewildered look and walked away, forcing his eyes not to find those beautiful blue orbs.

He was on the computer when he got cornered. He heard the door shut but he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"What makes you think I am?"

Ty forced his hands to stay on the keyboard, to not turn and drown in those eyes.

"Because every time I come into the room you leave, or you won't look at me in the eye anymore."

"I don't look anyone in the eye."

Ty deadpanned, his fingers clicking, trying to focus on the articles he was supposing to be reading.

He blinked and he was facing sapphire eyes. Kit held his chin in his hand forcing him to look at him. He voice was ragged a whispered admission.

"But we're different."

Ty stilled. They both heard the door open, he wrenched away. Ty turned back, halfway across the room. His eyes hard steel.

"Not _that_ different. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I let you think differently."

Ty turned away not wanting to see the other boy's tears.

He brushed passed Dru who looked worriedly between them.

336 hours. Two weeks. It had been 14 days since he and Livvy had a meaningful conversation. It had been 14 days and nights without Kit's smile. Now all his smiles and laughs were reserved for her. Ty's hands curled, he suddenly wished he was a warrior like Emma so he could work rage off on a dummy. Or a painter like Julian, so he could take the rawness in him and create something whole and beautiful. He leaned back on his bed, instead all he had was his thoughts.

There had been 28 high and low tides which would have brought up numerous smooth peices of sea-glass. Sea-glass he hadn't cares to see or collect. Usually he'd be at the shore scouring the shallow pools for Bivalve Mollusks instead all he had done was reply the last time Kit had touched him over and over again. His skin still buzzed from that contact. He could still feel the echoing pressure now. His grip had been tight but not enough to bruise.

He knew it was physically impossible for his skin to actually buzz, he assumed it was his nerves firing. Though he had no idea why since the stimulus wasn't present and so much time had passed since the initial contact.

He sighed, forcing himself not to throw his headphones across the room in a sudden fit of rage. Maybe the buzzing was a memory much like muscle memory? Did nerves and skin even have a memory? Or was the sensation stored in his brain and reliving the memory was triggering the buzzing?

He inwardly groaned as he heard a knock on his door. Julian. He knew he would poke his head in this sooner or later.

"It's open."

The door opened and he didn't bother looking up, his arm slung over his eyes. He tensed when he heard the tired sigh.

"Ty can we talk?"

Ty resolutely ignored Kit, grabbing a book from his nightstand he opened it pretending to read.

Kit didn't get the hint, though if he did he ignored it. Instead he sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes watching Ty.

Finally Ty spoke his voice betraying more than he intended.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

Kit shook his head, but Ty didn't see that. So instead he said,

"She's not my girlfriend."

That made Ty look up. He didn't bother pointing out that he had heard their conversation. He only raised an eyebrow putting the book down, he waited.

"We — I — I did say yes. But just to make sure, I don't like her like that."

"Sure of what?"

Kit gave him a small, hesitant smile. Ty's heart suddenly felt lighter, which was again impossible. He put that aside to focus on the more important conversation in front of him.

"I just wanted to be sure that there was only one Blackthorn who I liked."

Kit tried to be as plain as possible, he didn't want to be all poetic only for Ty to not get it. Ty swallowed his throat going dry.

"Who do you like?"

Kit leaned closer,

"You, you idiot. It was always you."

Ty's face broke in a smile before he could stop himself. Kit was momentarily dazed, he didn't realize how much he'd missed that smile.

"Then why did you say yes to her? Were you just being polite?"

Ty added quickly Livvy had told him that sometimes people said yes to things when they didn't want to hurt other people's feelings. He wasn't sure how he should feel if that was the case with Livvy.

Kit looked down suddenly shy. His hands twisting. Ty had to fight the overwhelming urge to give him one of his fidget toys.

"She's pretty and I, I always got slightly flustered when I Was first around her. I thought that meant I liked her."

Ty hugged his knees. His voice was small,

"How do you know you didn't like her?"

How do you know you like me? How do you feel when your around me? He added in his head, he wasn't that brave yet.

Kit looked back up at him, he laughed quietly. His eyes looked at him with an emotion Ty had seen numerous times on Julian's face but couldn't name. The only word that came to mind was soft.

"Because my heart doesn't race when she laughs. My skin doesn't break out in sweat when our hands accidentally brush. All of which happens with you."

So Kit had heard his unasked question. Ty uncurled, the unconscious tension fell off his shoulders as Ty hand came to cover Kit's. They both seemed a little startled at that. Ty liked tactile touch, but he wasn't one to initiate it but then again he wasn't one to look in a person's eyes and he was doing that now.

They both leaned forward. Ty's mind slowed. For once all his thoughts stopped racing and he felt like the world wasn't crashing down on him. He felt safe and relaxed, no amount of music or toys had ever given him this feeling before.

Kit leaned in an inch closer, his eyes locked on Ty's. Ty had seen it before, he knew in theory what to do but this was reality. He had the sudden fear he would mess up, what would Kit think of—

Kit's lips pressed softly to his, Ty added his own pressure. Slowly both of them pulled away, sporting equally wide grins. Though neither of them were even remotely satisfied, they wanted more and more.

Ty blinked suddenly tensing. Livvy.

He looked away.

"Livvy, is she—? How did she—?"

Kit gave him an understanding smile.

"She's fine. She understood. She was the one who pressured me to come talk to you. Though she made me promise to tell her everything after."

Ty laughed quietly. That sounded like something that Livvy would do.

Ty leaned forward wanting another kiss. Kit leaned away though he was beaming. His eyes dancing in amusement.

"Uh-uh. My kisses don't come cheap. If you want another one you're going to have to take me on a date."

Ty smiled back,

"Okay, when and where?"

Kit shrugged, laying his head down on Ty's bed, his face angled to look up at him.

"Surprise me."

Ty smiled and nodded. He suddenly leaned down stealing a quick kiss much to Kit's amusement and Ty's inward surprise.

Ty pulled away standing up. Kit grudgingly let his hand go as he moved away from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Ty beamed at hearing Kit trying and failing to hide the whine from his voice.

"I'm going to apologize to Livvy and possibly tell her _everything_."

He emphasized the last word. Kit sat up his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"When you say everything, what exactly do you mean?"

Ty voice took on a breathless tone.

"Oh Ty you make me heart beat faster, the sun and moon sets with your smile—"

"Okay one, I don't sound like that and two, I didn't say that last part!"

Kit exclaimed standing though he was beaming. Ty gave him a mischievous grin and Kit forced himself to breath.

"Well she doesn't know that. Besides since I'm the one saying it I get to take some intellectual liberties with the story."

Kit smirked, he'd been hanging around with Ty long enough to know how to play this game.

"No you don't. I already have a witness attesting the story would be coming from me. This is an infringement on my rights."

Ty only laughed and ran out of the room.

"Come back here Tiberius Blackthorn!"

"Try and catch me Christopher Rook!"

kit ran out of the room and raced after him. Ty's wild laughter echoed off the walls, and Kit had the brief thought that maybe his dad would have liked Ty, there was no ulterior motive with him, no hidden angle. He hoped his dad was happy with how everything had turned out. At least now Kit had friends and maybe, hopefully, soon a boyfriend with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that Ty is probably the only one who uses Rook, since he's probably one of the few people who understands how important familiarity and routine are.
> 
> Through everything Kit may at least have something to fall back on to, something to let himself know that his childhood wasn't a dream.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kit and Kieran are good friends like Mark and Ty. 
> 
> Here's how that friendship started.

"Something troubling the lost Herondale?"

"Don't call me that."

Kit snapped. Kieran only laughed. He had been spending much more time at the institute ever since Julian realized they'd need a Gentry, Unseelie Fae to understand the words and decode some the old Fair Folk writing. With Kieran around Kit had noted that Mark had become noticeably happier. Though Kieran and Cristina seemed to have an unspoken agreement to ignore the other. Kit shrugged that had nothing to do with him, though he was itching to know why. It could come in handy later on.

Kieran came to sit down next him.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to take Ty somewhere for a first date but I want it to be surprise, something that's just us you know? Not something Livvy recommends or Ty has done before."

Kieran nodded. They sand sloped gently downward, he followed it his gaze coming to rest on the waves.

"Something you can both explore together."  
Kieran clarified after awhile. Kit nodded.

"There's the Ice-Caves, or the Gardens of White Starburst Flowers."

Kieran offered a small smile dancing on his lips. Kit turned and glared.

"Something in the real world."

Kieran shrugged giving him a lopsided smile. His eyes softened though.

"The first place I took Mark wasn't in Fae. It was a few yards away from our camping site. An ordinary mundane forest, with boring trees and uninteresting wildlife."

"Sounds like a terrible first date."

Kit muttered, his gaze on his shoe as it scuffed the sand. Kieran laughed.

"You would think that wouldn't you? I certainly thought so. But I wanted to be alone with him, and this was the only secluded place that we could go that was in range of our camp. If we had gone any farther we would have gotten in trouble. I assumed that would be a terrible way to end a first date so I settled for the regular forest."

Kieran watched him, waiting for Kit to look back up at him. When he did Kieran continued,

"But you know what? He loved it. He told me later that yes it wasn't nearly as beautiful as some of the places in Fae, but the fact that it had been something so ordinary was nice. He said he had liked showing me the different plants and buildings. He felt that he had gotten to show me a part of his world he'd never thought he could. Yes it wasn't Alicate or the Institute but it was something. Something that reminded him of home."

Kit blinked and sighed.

"I'm assuming there's a lesson in that story?"

"Don't worry about finding the perfect place, just find something that will make him smile. I guarantee you that the only thing better than finding something that will make you both happy is finding something that will make him smile. Because trust me Kit, there's nothing better than seeing the person you love smile and know you're the reason for it."

Kieran gave him a wink and left to go back inside, presumably to find Mark. Kit stayed outside, his eyes on the ocean. Some of the things Kieran had said made sense and had triggered the beginning of an idea. Why everyone hated the Fae was beyond him. They were cool, you just had to know how to talk to them and how to phrase your questions.

Kit smiled, he hoped Ty would be happy with his choice.

"Kit where are we going?"

Kit ignored him, instead he pulled him along. Ty had gotten more and more comfortable with hand holding, so much so that he had been the one to initiate it as they had left the institute.

Ty sighed sounding annoyed. Though when Kit turned he gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry it's not that much farther."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm just nervous."

Kit slowed down.

"Why would you be nervous?"

Ty shrugged, his gaze going to their hands. Panic spiked through Kit, was Ty having second thoughts about the hand holding thing? Kit liked holding his hand, it gave this warm, fuzzy feeling.

Kit's fear vanished when he saw the small smile on Ty's face.

"I'm nervous that you'll get bored of me."

Kit raised an eyebrow. Since when was Ty insecure?

"Where did that come from?"

He shrugged again.

"No one place. Just something I've worried about for a while. I have specific interests and I just don't want to bore you with them."

This time it was Kit's turn to shrug.

"So? I have specific interests too. I mean are you open to trying new things?"

Ty thought for a moment finally nodding. Kit sent him a smile unconsciously squeezing his hand.

"See you're fine and it goes both ways, so if there's something you want me to try all you have to do is ask. Okay?"

Ty smiled and nodded. Suddenly he pulled Kit closer, spinning them till Kit's back was pressed against the brick wall. Kit blinked more surprised by the speed then the actual turn of events.

Ty's hand cupped the back of his neck, tilting his head a little and kissed him. Kit's arm on instinct wound around his waist and he tugged him closer, their bodies now flush with one and another. Kit opened his lips, Ty didn't stick his tongue in though his teeth did graze Kit's bottom lip, pulling on it gently.

Ty pulled his mouth away, his forehead rested against Kit's. They're breathing ragged. Kit's lips tingled.

"Like that?"

"What?"

Kit blinking trying to focus through the fog in his head. They'd kissed before sure, but never like that. Ty gave him a shy smile.

"You said I should ask if I wanted you to try new things. So would you like try that again?"

Kit closed his head, his mind was spinning.

"Oh Ty you have no idea how many times I want to try that."

Ty smiled wider, kissing him again. Finally Kit reluctantly pushed Ty gently back. Ty instantly stopped his eyes worried.

Kit shook his head, giving their intwined fingers a squeeze. He beamed when Ty squeezed back.

"As much I would the spend the day doing this, we have a date to get back to."

Ty mock pouted causing Kit to giggle. He took step back so Kit could get away from the wall and could continue leading.

Kit turned off the road venturing down a narrow, abandoned alley. Kit caught Ty's eye and winked. He hoped he was thinking of all the ways they could use the alley. He was rewarded when Ty turned his gaze to the street a blush creeping up his neck.

The alley opened to a dirt path, they followed it down to shallow valley.

Finally Kit stopped walking motioning for Ty to sit down on the ground. Ty did and watched as Kit retrieved a hidden bag. He sat down to Ty, unzipping it. Ty suddenly heard scuffling from the bushes nearby.

Kit pulled out a plastic bag of what looked like cat food and gave a low whistle. Four pairs of eyes looked at them from the bushes. Ty stilled, mindful of the sounds around him.

A silver tabby cat slowly walked toward them. Three kittens scampered after her. Kit held his hand out for her to sniff, he slowly reached in the bag and held out a hand of cat food. She sniffed his hand for few minutes, finally turning to eat the food from his hand. Ty sat watching, observant of the kittens weariness of him.

He slowly outstretched his hand when he saw the mother look up. She walked slowly over, sniffing his hand. Ty offered food from his other hand as well. She ate from it. He took a risk and pet her. Slowly, starting with her head. Scratching behind her ears and the top of her head. He heard the gradual purr and beamed. Kit had meanwhile turn his attention to the kittens. Repeating the motions he had done with their mother.

After a while the mother cat relaxed. She curled up nearby. The kittens scampered around the two boys. Eating more food, and attacking their hands. Ty laughed quietly as one of the kittens crouched down wiggled and finally launching it self at his dancing hand.

Slowly the kittens calmed down, curling up in their arms. Kit looked up from the kitten in his lap to see Ty smiling at him. Kit's stomach flipped. There it was, the smile Kieran had talked about. He had been right, Kit had never felt more happiness at seeing Ty smile, with the added benefit at knowing he had been the one to make this happy.

"Best first date ever."

"I wasn't aware there I was competing with an ex."

Ty shook his head.

"No, I mean within the family. I've heard everyone's first date stories but I know I have them beat. Oh and don't worry about exes. You're my first uh,"

Ty broke off, turning his attention back to the kitten cradled in his arms.

"Boyfriend?"

Ventured Kit softly.

Ty looked back and nodded.

"Yes boyfriend. Am I yours?"

His smile was hesitant.

Kit shifted closer till there wasn't any space between them.

He nodded.

"Yeah you are."

Ty beamed.

"Good."

Kit leaned toward him ever aware of the kitten in his lap. Ty closed the distance. This kiss was brief, sweet, full of promise.

They smiled shyly at each other.

"So how did you find them?"

Asked Ty softly, they sky had gotten dark, it was almost 6.

Kit opened his eyes lifting his head from Ty's shoulder. Ty felt a twinge of guilt at having woken him, though it evaporated when Kit gave him a mischievous smile.

"I was following Church actually this was back when I didn't want to have anything to do with this world. Anyway, I lost him but I found her and the kittens. She was gaunt and so thin. I rushed back and quickly got as much food as I thought I could get away with. She knows who I am but—"

"She's still wary of you every time you meet?"

Ty finished. Kit nodded he sighed in frustration.

"It's not you. She's just being protective. Her first priority is to identity if your a threat, and since she's out here and not in a home she has to be extra vigilant. She can't afford to make a mistake."

Kit sighed again but nodded.

"Yeah I gathered as much. I just wish I could do more."

"Well Jules doesn't have any real policy against animals at the institute. I mean he made me get rid of a skunk once, but that was because I didn't tell him about it. I think if we tell him and make him see how much better off they'd be with us instead out here we might have a chance."

Kit grinned Ty's stomach flipped. Granted he'd seen Kit smile before but it was something different knowing he was smiling because of him. Because of something he'd said, it made it more special somehow.

"Okay that's a good idea. So what do want to name them? I've already named the Mom Rose but you can change it if you want."

Ty shook his head, he looked over at the mother, the lone white kitten nestled beside her and he couldn't see her named anything else.

"Was there a reason you named her that or did you just think of it?"

Kit gave him shy smile.

"Remember when I said I had specific interests too?"

Ty nodded.

"Well she's a character from Doctor Who."

Ty looked at him baffled.

"You don't know Doctor Who? But you know Sherlock right? Surely you've heard of Doctor Who they're run by the same guy."

Ty's eyes widened in confusion.

"I got only a little of that. What do mean run? And what does Sherlock have to do with it?"

Kit sighed shaking his head in amused frustration.

"You Shadowhunters, you pride yourselves on keeping Humanity safe with all these cool gadgets but you don't know about some of the greatest shows of this generation."

"It's a tv show?"

Kit nodded. He absentmindedly pet the black cat in his lap.

"Okay so Tv shows are run by this person called a Showrunner. So Sherlock and Doctor Who have the same Showrunner. I was just getting into Sherlock when everything happened."

"Sherlock as in Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah, it's suppose to be really good the lead guys apparently really hot so that's a bonus. Though I don't know how close to the books it is, so I don't want to get your hopes up."

Ty shrugged he was still in shock that there was show about Sherlock Holmes and he hadn't known.

"What about your show? What's Doctor Who about?"

Kit brightened.

"It's hard to explain, but the basic premise is that there's an alien who is part of a race called Timelords from the planet Gallifrey. He has a spaceship that's shaped like an old British Police box which he uses to traverse the universe going anywhere in time and space. He usually has a human friend mostly women, called a Companion along for the ride."

Kit blinked fixing his eyes back on Ty. He looked kind of confused.

Kit shrugged.

"I started watching it because the humans are thrust into a world where everything is different from Earth and related to that. But like I said, it's okay if it's not your thing."

Ty gently moved on of his arms away from the brown tabby kitten and laced their fingers together.

"Do you remember what you said about new things?"

Kit nodded.

Ty gave him a soft smile.

"Well now we have two more new things to try."

Kit laughed and nodded.

Ty beamed he continued when he caught Kit's eyes again.

"It's settled. For our next date were having a TV marathon. We'll start with Doctor Who since I haven't seen it, and then we'll both watch Sherlock together okay?"

Kit chuckled and nodded. He tipped his head pressed his lips to Ty's.

"Just a warning Doctor Who has like 8 seasons."

Ty only shrugged placing his head on Kit's shoulder.

"Well then you'd better be ready to get up at midnight."

"We spending the whole day watching TV shows?"

"You have something better to do?"

"No. Nothing would make me happier."

"Even better reason to do it then."

"Won't Julian get annoyed?"

Ty tried to shrug without removing his head, though it looked more like he was wiggling.

"He probably will be. But I can always play the "we need a day to relax" card. I don't think it will be too hard to convince him after that."

"So it'll be institute wide TV marathon."

Kit couldn't hide the bitter edge in his voice. He obviously liked Ty and by extension Livvy. He was starting to like Kieran and Mark. He didn't know Dru and Tavvy that well, but they seemed sweet. Cristina and Diego didn't seem that bad, regardless of whatever was happening between Kieren and her. But the others? Specifically Julian and Emma? Yeah he wasn't big fans of them.

Ty squeezed his hand, he was getting better and understanding him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Livvy and Dru can find things for Julian to do. He's not really into Mundane technologies anyway same with Emma. So really it would be just us, Livvy, Dru, Tavvy, Kieran and Mark. Something tells me Cristina and Diego won't really join in. That's okay right?"

Kit squeezed his hand back,

"Yeah that's perfect thanks. So you noticed it too right?"

"Your welcome. And I noticed what?"

Ty leaned his back against the tree, his eyes turning back to look at him.

Kit rolled his eyes,

"The whole thing with Kieran and Cristina."

"Thing?"

"Yeah, every time they're in a room together they ignore each other. Mark and Diego are no better but I think it's mainly between Kieran and Cristina."

Ty blinked.

"Right you weren't here. Cristina either fell in love with Mark or had a huge crush on him, that's what Livvy said. Kieran in fear at losing Mark tried to get him back, but it back fired and Mark ended up staying with us. Anyway, Livvy thinks that now that Diego and Keiran are here, it got even more complicated. Mark and Cristina want to stay friends but Kieran doesn't trust her, and Cristina won't forgive him for breaking Mark's heart."

Kit nodded, going back over the interactions in his head. It made sense, Mark and Cristina seemed to on good terms but Kieran's presence puts a strain on that friendship.

"What about Diego? Where does he fit in?"

Ty shrugged.

"I don't know. Livvy and Dru are convinced that he's in love with Cristina but that he did something bad, so she's mad at him."

Kit nodded storing the information away. He didn't think he'd need it, but it was better than being in the dark.

"Watson." Said Ty after a while Kit rose an eyebrow.

"The kitten in your lap, can I name it Watson?"

"Sure. How about River for the one in your arm?"

Ty glanced down and nodded.

"Can we both think of name for the little white one?"

"Sure, so long as it's not an angel name."

"We're not sacrilegious Kit."

"Just saying. Okay um, do you watch any TV?"

"Well I know the avengers..."

"Love them. Ironman is favorite."

"I am more impartial to Banner."

"How about Thor?"

Ty shook his head.

"Loki is better, his is after all a frost giant, so he has the icy-blue almost white complexion. Do you like it?"

Kit turned to look at the white kitten. Now that thought about it, Thor didn't seem right for him.

"Loki was my favorite Asgardian brother anyway. So Loki it is."

Ty beamed, surprising Kit was a quick kiss.

"So in order it would be Rose, Loki, River, and Watson?"

Instead of trying to think through the daze in his head, he leaned and pressed his lips to Ty's hard putting as much feeling as he could. Ty made a gasp of noise Kit pressed his advantage, his tongue swiped around his mouth quick and too fast. Ty pulled his hand away from Kit's to cup his neck deepening the kiss. Kit kissed back harder, his teeth grazing Ty's lips. He pulled on it hard causing Ty to make a noise of surprise.

They pulled away a couple moments later, Kit beaming in triumph when he saw Ty's dazed expression.

"Yeah the order's correct."

"Huh?"

Ty blinked and Kit laughed. He made mental note to tell Kieran that the only thing better than making him smile, was making your genius boyfriend speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think Church did it on purpose too. He'd have to known Kit was following him. :)
> 
> Thoughts? Do you guys want me to write the TV marathon?


	4. First TV-Show Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Ty comes to Mark for relationship advice.
> 
> This was the first time it happened.
> 
> Features: A TV-Show Marathon, Perfect Diego being not so perfect, and some hot kissing.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Kit groaned checking his clock. 11:00pm. Who the hell was texting him at this hour?

He shifted, Rose made a sound of annoyance. He scratched her behind the ears as he reached for his phone.

_"Are you awake?"_

Kit smirked.

_"Our marathon starts at 12. One more hour isn't going to hurt you."_

_"It's actually 58 minutes away now, not that I'm counting. Do you mind if I come to your room?"_

Kit's pulse quickened. He didn't think Ty was that forward, not that he minded.

" _Sure._ "

The door opened and closed softly. Kit looked up a smile on his face only for it to falter. Ty's eyes were red and his face looked sallow.

Ty gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His hand coming to scratch Rose under her chin.

Kit made a move to get up only for Ty to place a hand on his arm. He shook his head. He came to the foot of the bed and crawled toward Kit till he was sitting next to him.

Kit lifted the blankets, Ty folded himself in. He leaned his head against Kit's chest. Their hands intwined. Kit running his thumb over his knuckles. That seemed to relax Ty the most. He sighed, stretching his body out much like Watson did when he had a particularly good nap.

Kit had a million phrases spin his head only for them to die just as fast. Words he had heard when he had lost his mother, murmurs of regret. Pity to be left with such an eccentric father, hollow condolences from acquaintances.

"It wasn't real."

Ty muttered. His hand gripping Kit's shirt. Kit squeezed his hand.

"Why aren't you asking any questions? Why aren't you telling me to stop thinking about it?"

Kit didn't flinch. He understood the anger, the shield against unwanted pity.

"What good are words when the memory replays again and again every time the light goes out? What could I say that you haven't heard?"

Ty's grip loosened, he stared up at Kit looking so innocent that his heart broke. Though much to his surprise Ty smiled.

"Thank you. Sorry if I woke you up."

Kit shrugged, sinking down onto his pillow.

"You're welcome and besides I don't mind being woken up if it's for you."

Ty snuggled closer, hoping the dark hid his blush, it didn't, but Kit would never tell him that he looked too adorable.

Livvy was the one who found them an hour later, curled up together. She probably took a couple of pictures before she woke them squealing, not that Kit minded. Ty was glaring and trying to swipe the phone away and Kit felt the wave of relief. They had gotten through one nightmare together that was all that mattered.

Livvy laughed and ran out of the room Ty chasing after her, Kit at his heels. Kieran caught his eye as he emerged from Mark's room.

"Fun night Rookie?"

Kit sighed.

"Don't call me that. And not that fun."

Kieran blinked in sympathy.

"It gets easier you know."

"What does?"

"The nightmares, Mark used to have them a lot. Now not so much."

"Do you?"

Kit asked his voice challenging. Kieran suddenly looked serious.

"You do not grow up in the Unseelie Court unscathed, even if you are a Prince."

Kit rose an eyebrow.

"Should I start addressing you as Your Highness?"

Kieran winked.

"I wouldn't mind it."

His eyes went to the floor where Church was just exiting Emma's room.

Kieran reached down and scooped him up. Emma looked at him wide eyed as did Julian who peeked his head from his room a moment later. Kit smirked, the look suited them, now they appeared as clueless as he knew they were.

Mark appeared from the bedroom, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He kissed Kieran's cheek in greeting.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Mark looked at him in confusion before his eyes dropped to Church. He smiled and shook his head.

"Church is very picky. He does not even let Emma hold him."

Kieran shrugged. He kissed the top of Church's head.

Emma just sighed and went back into her room. Julian turned to go back to sleep reminding everyone to keep the volume down.

Cristina rose an eyebrow as she saw Kieran enter with Church in his arms. Diego laughed seeing her face.

"Animals love her, and that cat won't even let her come near him."

Kit's ears tuned to them, his eyes staying focused on Ty and Livvy who were hissing at each other about eather cables.

Sure enough Kieran took the opening.

"Well he has great taste then doesn't he?"

Diego tensed he hadn't seen that coming. Kit rolled his eyes if this was the product of that fancy school Ty was already leagues ahead of them.

Cristina stiffened and glared at him, Kieran only smiled sweetly back. Mark didn't even bother saying anything. Only sighing and rolling his eyes.

Kit snapped back to reality when Ty settled next to him, a blanket coming to cover both of them. Ty squeezed Kit's underneath, a silent thank you. Kit smiled back in acknowledgement. Dru and Livvy sat on his other side. Kieran and Mark lay sprawled on the floor. Cristina and Diego pretended to wander nonchalantly away.

"Okay so are you guys ready?"

Kit asked taking the remote. Everyone nodded. Dru smiled down, River lay curled in her lap. Kit smiled all the kittens had bonded with someone. He was just glad they weren't outside. And Church seemed to be around more too, which Kit liked to think had something to do with Rose.

Ty made an impatient noise.

"Well?"

Kit rolled his eyes.

"You Shadowhunters are so bossy."

"You do realize you're a Shadowhunter right?"

Asked Livvy.

Kit only winked and pressed play, starting the most epic Netlfix binge of all time.

Livvy and Dru sniffled crying as Rose and The Doctor said their final goodbye. Mark cursing as The Doctor was cut off mid-sentence.

"He was finally going to say it! No! Now she'll never know!"

Kit only smiled. He turned to see Kieran and Ty engrossed.

The sun was high, 11 in the morning when the The Doctor gave his famous words,

" _Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing! Let somebody else try first._ "

The room erupted in cheers.

"Spoken like a true knight! I would be proud to ride with him!"

Mark whooped in agreement.

The clock turned 9 at night when Clara jumped defiantly into The Doctor's time stream. Livvy burst into tears. Dru screamed and Ty sucked in his breath.

"She scarified herself for him."

Kit turned and nodded.

Ty looked upset.

"Ty what is it? What's wrong?"

Ty shook his head.

"She wasn't a companion, she was a warrior. She would have been a great Shadowhunter."

Kit sensed that was the best compliment Clara could get.

He beamed wickedly as the episode ended in a cliff hanger.

"Season 8 isn't up yet."

"Curse mundane technology and their slowness."

Muttered Kieran, Mark nodded in agreement. The group dispersed, Dru and Livvy wandered down for dinner, Kieran and Mark going to the training room. Which left only Kit and Ty alone in the room.

"So can I come to your room tonight and watch Sherlock?"

Asked Kit hesitantly. Ty beamed and nodded. He got up bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'm going to get some dinner, see you in a couple of hours."

Kit nodded reaching for a video game controller. Ty veered away from the kitchen heading toward the training room.

Ty opened the door to the training room slowly. He looked around seeing Mark leaning against the wall, he had a sheen of sweat on his body as if he had just finished training. He was staring at Kieran watching as he and Diego circled each other. Kieran holding his sword as if it was an extension of himself, as if this came natural to him. Though Ty didn't think The Hunt used weapons.

Mark caught Ty's eye and smiled. Ty walked over leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong?"

Asked Mark ever perceptive.

"Why was Kieran in your room? He has is own."

Mark smiled amused.

"I can ask you the same thing little brother. Why were you in Kit's?"

Ty sighed looking away.

"I had a nightmare, usually I go to Jules or to the library. This time I thought to go to Kit's."

"And did you feel any different with him then with Julian or at the library?"

"I never wanted to kiss Julian for one, and I never held so tightly to a book. But I felt safe, as if for the moment the Dark War and the last couple of weeks hadn't happened."

Mark laughed quietly at the admission. Grinning in triumph when Kieran made Diego stumble.

Ty continued, his hands didn't fidget. He had the urge to of course, but for some reason talking about Kit calmed down.

"Is that you feel with Kieran? A sense of calm?"

Mark turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, I feel protected, safe. But I also feel like I can fly, like the stars are just inches away and I can touch them if I reach out far enough."

Ty blinked, he didn't like when Mark did that, speak in poetry it was confusing.

"But it's normal right? It's normal for me to want to Kit and not Julian when I'm scared right? I'm not betraying Julian am I?"

Mark smiled and shook his head. Grimacing slightly at the shallow cut oozing blood at Kieran's side.

"It is natural Ty. It's okay to want Kit for certain things. You'll still need Julian don't worry."

Ty nodded and left.

He checked his watch, close to 8:30. He quickly ate some food and went to find Livvy or Kit. He wasn't sure which he most wanted to see.

He tried outside, Kit had taken to the boulders along the coast. Sure enough Ty saw him on one of them, his figure hunched over, he looked like he was shaking. Ty froze, blood pounded in his ears as he ran toward him.

He scrambled up to sit next to him. Ty hesitated, he had never liked comforting people, that had always been Julian's department. And yet looking at Kit Ty had a wave of protectiveness. He didn't want Julian to see him like this. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He wanted Kit to stop crying, to see those shinning eyes fill with laughter and not sorrow.

He craved to see Kit look at him. He suddenly needed to see those eyes like he needed to breath.

Ty put his hands on either side of his cheek and pulled Kit's face to look at him.

Kit's eyes were guarded, wary.

"What are you doing here? Can't I have a moment of peace without one of you finding me?"

Ty inwardly flinched but didn't let go. He recalled this morning, how calm Kit had been even as he had lashed out.

"I'm not just one of them. I am Ty, I am your boyfriend. You protected me from my memories and now I'm going to do the same with you. Tell me what's wrong."

It was more of a demand than a question. Kit stiffened, finally relaxing.

"I should have been able to do something. If I was really a Shadowhunter I should have been able to save him."

"How? You had no training, no weapon that could have hurt them."

Ty pointed out, Kit glared, but he didn't move away.

"Still, I should have been able to do something. How can I be a Shadowhunter if I wasn't even able to protect my own father? What's the point in training if I couldn't protect the most important person in my life?"

"Yes you couldn't save him, but there are others that will need you. Other fathers, other children that we will need to save. Don't let any other child grow up without a father it's terrible."

Ty's voice was bitter.

A flicker of something - understanding flashed through Kit's eyes.

"How long?"

He asked softly.

"5 years. I'm thankful for Jules I am, but I wish he was here too. Jules runs himself ragged for us."

"Does it get easier?"

Kit's voice was hoarse, a whisper almost lost in the sound of waves crashing against their rock.

"Not in the beginning. I woke up with nightmares constantly, almost waiting for someone to grab me in the night. But then I started to train and read. I read every detective book, trying to be ready. I wanted to make sure I was never blinded-sided again. I wanted to be prepared, and doing something actually helped a lot."

The shadows slowly receded from Kit's eyes. He smiled at him.

"Thanks. I know comforting isn't your thing. But thank you I don't know what I would have done had it been Julian or Emma."

Ty smiled and opened his mouth. But Kit silenced him. His hand coming to hold the back of his head. He pushing his lips to him, kissing him. But this one wasn't sweet, there was a hunger there. Ty responded in kind, his hands sliding from Kit's cheeks to his waist. Pulling him closer.

Kit pushed him down, his back now against the hard rock not that Ty noticed. His hand gripped his hip pulling him on top of him. This was a new sensation, it felt like being cocooned by a weighted blanket only _so_ much better.

Kit kissed him harder, his lips attacking him. One hand twisting in his black curls. Ty's head spun, it felt like he was weightless Kit his only anchor from floating away.

Mark's words came drifting back. But Ty didn't want the stars, he want Kit, more and more of him. He wanted to touch every inch of him, explore and memorize him like he had with his detective books.

His hand moved from his waist, grazing the ribs on his side. Kit's breath hitched, so Ty did it again, and again.

Kit was losing his strength under Ty's hand. His control was going to snap soon and he didn't want to do it here, didn't want to see Ty's body for the first time so openly. He wanted it to be intimate, he wanted that point when they came to it, to be slow, perfect, not hurried and all hormonal like it was now.

"Ty." His voice sounded breathy almost unrecognizable to him.

Ty had never heard anything so beautiful. He didn't think he'd ever hear anything so perfect again.

Kit pulled away and wished he hadn't. Ty's face was flushed, his eyes wide all black the silver a thin ring. For the first time Kit was reminded just how hot Ty was. He couldn't stop the thill that shot through him, his Ty, his boyfriend and no one else's.

Ty looked more than a little annoyed. His hands tried to pull him back down. Kit forced himself to shake his head.

"Ty we should stop."

Kit almost laughed at the incredulousness that passed over his face.

"No."

Kit rose an eyebrow, but Ty didn't elaborate just flipped them so now Kit was under him, was at his mercy.

Ty leaned down and kissed him again, setting the pace. For someone who had never had a boyfriend he was pretty good with his mouth. Kit wondered idly as he felt Ty's hand slip under his shirt what else he was good at.

Kit's control crumbled when Ty's hand brushed his stomach. Kit's hand wound in his hair, the other slipping under his shirt. His hand splayed as he explored the planes and dips. He tried to focus, to commit to memory what he couldn't see.

"Hey Ty-Ty, Kit!"

Ty tensed pulling away from Kit to look down at Livvy's smiling face.

Kit sat up, Ty groaned and glared down at her.

"What is it Livvy? Can't you see we're busy?"

She smiled mischievously and nodded.

"But I thought of the cutest couple name for you guys. Want to hear it?"

Ty glared while Kit snorted, though his eyes danced.

"Can we say no?"

"Nope sorry Kit."

She said popping the P.

Ty sighed seemingly to think if he indulged her she would leave faster.

"Okay what is it?"

"Kitty!"

Kit laughed and Ty groaned turning to bury his head in Kit's shoulder. Kit and Livvy's eyes met over his head, they beamed. While they didn't think there was anything wrong with Ty, it was nice to see him trying to make more of an effort to embrace touch.

"Smile guys!" She said pulling out her phone.

Ty didn't move, Kit pulled his face up and kissed, an unspoken promise to continue this as the camera flashed.

Ty finally turned and relaxed.

"What are the pictures for anyway?"

"Helen. I'm going to send her a couple tonight."

"Whose Helen?" Kit asked as Ty looked murderous.

"Our sister. She's in Wrangel Island."

"Where?"

But Ty was already scrambling down and toward Her. Kit sighed and followed.

"Fine but send her Emma and Mark too."

Livvy nodded.

"You do realize when you get someone I'm going to be just as annoying right?"

Livvy shook her head.

"When I get a boyfriend, you won't be able to find us."

Kit smirked.

"We'll see about that."

The three of them laughed and joked as they made their way back to the institute.

Later that night, Kit slipped into Ty's room scratching Watson under his chin Rose hadn't been in his room and Church had mysteriously disappeared as well. Kit inwardly smirked he hadn't known Church was that smooth he hoped Rose was enjoying the date. He looked up as Ty flashed him a smile, his eyes then going to the thing in Kit's hands.

"What is that?"

"An iPad. I realized that if I was staying here I would need some stuff. Jace and Clary got me this as a welcoming/condolence present. And Magnus did some magic in it so it always has the best wifi."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Kit grinned wickedly in the dark.

"Because it's fun to surprise you."

Ty didn't say anything back, though Kit could see him blush.

He climbed into the bed, careful to not disturb Watson.

He snuggled closer to Ty. He plugged in the dual headphone jack he'd picked up a day ago and plugged in his and Ty's as well. Ty shot him a quick happy smile. He hadn't even thought of how they would be watching it.

"Ready for the adventure of a lifetime?"

Ty ventured a romantic line, he hadn't said anything like it before But he wanted to try new things, and since it was with Kit he knew it was all going to be okay.

"I'm always ready for an adventure if you're coming with me."

Kit beamed,

"You're so lucky that I want to watch Sherlock or I'd kiss you."

"How does that make me lucky?"

Though Ty was smiling, Kit rolled his eyes. He pressed play and they plunged into the world of London, piercing blue eyes, and murder.

They both held their breath as Moriaty leaned back in his chair, his leg crossed.

" _In a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king. And honey, you should see me in a crown._ "

Kit laughed he didn't know why, there something funny about someone so perversive. Ty's lips twitched more out of curiosity then for the words.

Ty loved it, he was positively glowing with happiness. Most of the twists he saw coming or at least guessed at. Especially the locked phone one. But some, the one with Mary he hadn't seen coming. Kit laughed watching Ty was almost as fun as watching the show.

Kit powered the iPad down and set on the bedside table. He yawned, his head falling onto Ty's shoulder.

Much to his surprise — albeit it was becoming less and less each time, Ty's arms circled around him.

Ty rested his cheek on Kit's head, Kit's eyes fluttered. Thankfully he didn't or he would have missed what Ty said next, his voice was soft almost hesitant.

"Thank you. No one here understood Sherlock, I know they just humored me but you didn't, so thanks. It means a lot."

Kit laced their fingers together, Ty squeezed them reflexively Kit beamed he squeezed back. He added it to the list of things that were thiers under the rock, and the kittens.

"I know, you don't need to thank me Ty. I didn't do it to be polite, I did because I want to know you. I want to know everything about you."

Ty was quiet for a moment.

"Well what should I say when I feel like this? I went do something, to show just how much it means to me. I didn't think I'd ever find someone who understood me."

Kit's heart broke at that. Their moment at the Rock flashed passed his eyelids. He gave a sly smile, one Ty couldn't see.

"Well when you feel like that kiss me. If you're comfortable with it."

He added as an afterthought.

Ty laughed quietly,

"I think I proved I like to kiss you over the last two days Kit."

"Maybe it wasn't enough proof. I wonder how we're going to solve this mystery?"

Kit could feel Ty smile. He pinned him to the bed, his arms coming on either side of him. Watson gave a meow of protest as he leaped off the bed. Ty's arms wound around him, holding him, cradling him. Kit didn't think he'd ever felt this safe in a long time, not even with his father.

Kit copied him, pulling him close, holding him tightly lest he crumbled into a nightmare.

Ty captured his lips, heart wrenchingly sweet, soft, innocent. Kit was loving how many juxtapositions Ty was made of. Soft but tough, warrior and a genius, observant but empathetic. He was a contradiction wrapped in an enigma and Kit didn't think he'd ever get tired of unraveling him and finding something just underneath. Something new laying in wait as if just waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any Headcanons you guys want me to do?
> 
> I'd like to think Kieran and Diego might not be directly enemies but the tension between Kieran, Mark and Cristina would have rubbed on how they interacted.
> 
> Side Note: How cute would it be for Church to get a love interest? :)


	5. First Time Kit Defends Ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kit isn't afraid of anyone, least of Julian. He also makes his opinions known the consequences be damned. 
> 
> This was the first time this happened.

Kit opened the door to the library to see Julian and Ty talking. Well more Julian was lecturing him and Ty trying to keep his temper.

"Ty all I'm seeing is we'll be alright, we only need a few people for the patrol. You don't need to come, you can stay here and read."

Kit's hands balled into fists and he looked away trying to take a coupe of deep breaths. Trying to keep himself from destroying something. Ty would never admit it but Kit knew that he hated when Julian treated him differently, that because he looked at the world a little differently— that because he didn't like to fight he was somehow —

Kit squeezed his eyes shut against the tidal wave of rage. 

"Jules you're looking for Annabel. If you find her you need everyone."

"I know Ty but we're unlikely to find her, so it's okay if you want to sit this one out. They'll be other patrols."

Kit snapped.

"You know he doesn't want to sit this damn patrol out right? You know he actually wants to help right?"

Julian and Ty turned to see Kit in the doorway. Julian's eyes wide, Ty looked a little shocked and confused.

Kit took a step in the room, he wasn't done, oh he was only getting started.

"Julian look I know you've been their mother, father, and brother for five years. I know you are protective, but he's not a child he can take care of himself. Livvy told me how he handled himself in the cave when you all faced Malcolm and his band of zombies. I've was so proud, I hope I become as good as he is one day."

Kit sent Ty a smile, he returned albeit a little uncertainly. A light blush creeping up his cheeks. Julian opened his mouth but Kit had so much more to say.

"I read about The Clave. They're idiots. They treat anyone who isn't straight or quote and unquote normal differently. Why? What will happen if you say it out loud? What happens if you acknowledge the differences? Do they have a secret camera somewhere and will send a swat team if you do say it outloud?"

Kit raised an eyebrow, 

"Well Julian? You were so eager to speak before, what happened? Did you suddenly get tongue tied?"

Julian glared at him, the occupants of the rest institute leaned closer, staying hidden. No one talked to Julian like that, not about Ty, not even Emma.

"They'll place him in a slow course, they'll never let him do anything."

He said quietly. 

Kit scoffed. Last point. Time to break the damn tyrant.

"Julian they're insane but you're worse."

Kit held up a hand when Julian opened his mouth.

"You try to shield him away, you won't tell him about that fancy school — what was it called?"

He turned to Ty,

"The Scholomance."

Ty replied a little wide eyed was dazed.

Kit turned back to Julian gesturing to Ty.

"You act like to send Ty to The Scholomance will destroy him, it won't. He's stronger than that you know he is. Ty can handle a little bullying, and if it gets too much he'll just outshine them in everything. He's smarter then all those snobs anyway."

Ty looked down smiling, blushing harder.

Kit took a step closer, he lowered his voice more for emphasis than to hide what he was going to say, the students and Diana leaned closer,

"Ty is austisic Julian. He knows it, he told me and you know what? I don't care, and for you to hold him back because of that makes you worse than The Clave, they don't care about him, any individuals. But you love him, you love all of them. You're worse because unlike with Livvy and Dru you think he can't handle a battle. Stop. He can. He has been handling battles and sparing for 5 years, cut him some leeway. Stop coddling him, he doesn't need it. He never did."

Kit turned and walked out the door. There was a stunned silence. Slowly the chair scraped against the wood. 

"Ty it's okay. He'll come and apologize when he's ready. Don't worry about it."

"He was right Julian. He was right about everything. I'm applying to The Scholomance and when I get in I'm going. I will not hold back because it's going to hurt you, I'm tired of doing that."

Ty turned and walked out, running down the steps to catch up with Kit. He laced their fingers together, and smiled at him. Kit smiled back and they continued to walk outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I love Julian but some the things he said to Ty rubbed me the wrong way, I was getting so angry. So I'd like to think Kit would have a much lower tolerance for Julian's hypocrisy than everyone else.
> 
> I'm going to do a chapter when Ty and Kit babysit Tavvy, sound cool? Any other suggestions?


	6. First Time Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Ty and Kit don't mind babysitting Tavvy, it's just the kid has a knack for asking questions they're usually not ready to answer.
> 
> This was the first time it happened.

Kit sighed, Tavvy was acting like a brat, and he knew it. Ty had pretended to not to notice. And Kit had had enough. So he picked him up and took him outside.

"Let go for a walk okay?"

Tavvy took his hand and they walked down to the beach, Tavvy was quiet for awhile.

"Are you and Ty together?"

Kit smiled, still got butterflies after over 3 weeks. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"If you ever hurt him I'm going to make you pay you know that right?"

Kit squatted down to his level.

"I know. I won't Octavian."

Tavvy nodded, his face brightened.

"Do you love him?"

Kit froze. It was too early, they barley knew each other, and he didn't love him yet. Did he?

Kit stuttered a reply about being too new and gave him back to Ty.

Ty looked up from the computer when Kit deposited him in his lap.

Ty looked annoyed.

"He's your brother deal with it."

Ty sighed and looked down at Tavvy's smiling face.

"Ty-Ty can we go eat food?"

Ty nodded turning in the doorway to look at Kit. He shook his head,

"I'm going to take a shower, start without me."

On impulse he reached over and pecked Ty on the cheek. Ty's face reddened, but Tavvy laughed and was beaming as he looked between them.

Tavvy sat in his chair as he watch Ty make some food. He kept his face carefully neutral.

"Are you and Kit together?"

Ty stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Was the fact that he kissed me not evident enough that we were?"

Tavvy shrugged and shook his head.

Ty sighed and continued the sandwich.

"Tiberius, can I ask you an important question?"

Ty nodded distractedly.

"Do you love him?"

Tavvy tried to hide his smile as Ty hissed when the bread began to burn. He quickly took it off the stove. He slid the bread toward Tavvy.

"I don't know, I — I it's too soon."

Besides Ty reasoned he barely knew Kit. He couldn't love him... Not like that. That wasn't the explanation for his nerves feeling like they were on fire when Kit touched him. That was the answer for the reason his blood sang every time Kit entered a room.

He wasn't in love with Kit... Was he?

The door to the institute banged open everyone coming home from dispatching a nest of Mandrake demons. They had lingered around the convergence.

Ty inwardly relaxed, Julian could take care of Tavvy now. Julian walked up to them and ruffled Tavvy's hair.

"Hey Ty I'm going to shower, can you put him to bed?"

Ty nodded. Though Livvy shooed him away when the time came, she and Dru sat on Tavvy's bed a story book in hand.

Ty closed the door and came face to face with Kit. They both smiled shyly at each other. 

Tavvy's question echoing in their mind.

He didn't love him... Did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavvy knows what he's doing. ;)
> 
> I'll let you guys vote should I do their First Fight next or First "I Love You"s?


	7. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Ty is protective of Kit. 
> 
> Kit learns this the hard way.

Ty paced he wasn't sure who he should be more mad at Kit or Julian. Kit had insisted on going on the patrol and Julian being Julian had let him. Ty had been furious, saying he wasn't ready but of course Kit hadn't gotten mad just smiled softly and promised he'd come back.

He did.

Though, Ty thought the next time he made Kit promise that he'd add a clause of being relatively alright and not in a coma from demon venom and loss of blood.

Ty's door creaked open a little and Julian peeked in. Ty whirled on him.

"He's too inexperienced. He could have died. I could have—

Ty cut himself off. He could have lost him. I could have lost him and not had a chance to tell him that I —

Julian was speaking.

"Ty, he's going to be fine. He's awake now. See you know I would make sure he'd be okay. Ty?"

But Ty just brushed past him and ran down to the infirmary.

Kit brightened when Ty opened the door. Livvy, Dru and Emma got up and left giving them some privacy.

Ty didn't lunge toward him, holding back he forced himself to see the injuries. To catalogue them, to memorize them.

A broken rib, a slash at his shoulder, a cut above his left eyebrow, and acid burns along his torso. The cuts and acid wouldn't leave scars he knew but still it was too much damage. To much things that could have gone wrong. Blindness, loss of limb... Death.

Ty swallowed, Kit gave him a nervous smile. He held out his right hand.

"Will you at least give me a hug before you yell at me?"

Ty walked stiffly toward him and clasped his hand. He collapsed in the chair next to him his strength suddenly draining from him. He kissed Kit's hand, tears falling down his face. Kit ran his thumb over Ty's knuckles. He watched him with that look, that fondness, and now with an emotion Ty couldn't name.

"I could have lost you idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

Kit lips tightened.

"I was thinking I could save Dru. No use for you to lose two people in one day."

"So you aren't apologizing?"

"For saving your sister's life? For helping everyone get rid of that demon? No Ty I'm not."

Ty's eyes narrowed.

"At least admit you didn't have enough training. At least admit you said yes to Julian because you needed to prove to everyone you were ready."

"I'm here aren't I? In one piece. I think I more than proved myself."

Ty glared at him, Kit glared back.

"You're being an idiot."

"And your being stubborn. I'm fine, everyone is safe let it go Ty. Everything worked out in the end."

Ty ripped his hand away and stormed out.

Kit called out of him but Ty didn't stop and walked out the institute door.

Kit's head fell back onto the pillow.

"Kit I was trusting you'd be able to calm him down."

Kit glared back at Julian.

"Julian if you haven't noticed he's my boyfriend, this is between us. Don't get involved in something that doesn't concern you."

Julian narrowed his eyes,

"He's my little brother. He's my responsibility. So get the hell off your high horse and apologize to him."

"No. He will apologize when he sees he was wrong. Not for you. He's right, and I can take care of myself Jules."

Said Ty from behind them. Julian and Kit locked eyes and Kit smirked at him. Julian clenched his jaw and stormed off.

This lasted for weeks, it almost felt like a physical pain for Kit. He was used to having Ty around. He'd be lying on the couch in the computer room and Ty would be reading quietly to him. Or they'd be watching a movie and Kit would lean over and whisper a comment causing Ty's to smile.

They'd go walk down by the sea, sit on their rock, just be together speaking about anything and everything, it was wonderful.

Now if Ty had the urge to tell Kit something he'd remember with painful realization that Kit wasn't there.

Soon it got to be too much for everyone in the institute. So they tricked Kit and Ty up to the institute roof and locked the door behind them.

Kit and Ty stared at each other for a few minutes. Fighting the urge to hug and pretend nothing happened.

Finally Kit sat down, he patted the space near him. He sighed,

"So since they're not going to be letting us out anytime soon let's talk?"

It had meant to come out as a statement, as something said with confidence. Instead came out as a whispered question.

Ty sat down in front of him. He nodded.

"Let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think Livvy orchestrated this one. Got to love her tenacity.


	8. First Time Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Ty and Kit make up pretty quickly after a fight.

Kit started first,

"Look I know it wasn't fair to get angry at you. I just I promised you I'd come back, and it's like I don't worry when you go off on patrols."

Ty looked up at him then, his fidgeting hands slowing a little,

"You do?"

Kit sighed and nodded, forcing himself not reach over and cover Ty's hands with his. He loved Ty's hands. He could spend hours tracing them and watching them.

"Of course I do. Hell, I'm worried you'd somehow get hurt here. I know you can take care of yourself Ty, I just I can't begin to comprehend how I'd feel if something were to happen to you."

Ty smiled a little,

"I will be fine. It's alright to worry, and at least now you understand how scared I was. I'm glad you saved her, of course I am. I just wish you would have done it without putting yourself at risk."

Kit nodded, he looked back up from his lap. The hope in his eyes made Ty's heart break.

"So we're good right? You're not mad?"

Ty sighed and shook his head.

"No. I'm not mad. We're good Kit."

Kit smiled, and with a wave of relief took Ty's hands and began to trace them. Ty laughed quietly. He loved when Kit did that, just ran his fingers over his own. They were always so gentle and felt almost ghost like. As if Ty closed his eyes he wouldn't know if it was real or a dream.

"I'm sorry I mad you worry."

Kit mumbled, he laid on the rooftop his hands behind his head, Ty sat hugging his knees.

Ty shrugged his shoulders,

"It's okay. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you."

"It's okay."

Two months, they had been together for two moths and they already had a near death experience between them, not that Kit was surprised he was a Shadowhunter after all, it came with the territory. They were on the rooftop, watching the stars in the night sky. 

Kit sighed in content he turned his face when he felt Ty lay down next to him.

"Kit?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Kit blinked, Ty looked at him. No preamble, no big speech, just a statement. Kit felt a slow smile creep on his face.

"Ty?"

Ty rose an eyebrow, he was still looking at Kit he didn't see why he had to call his name.

"What?"

"I love you."

Ty smiled shyly, pulling Kit close enough to kiss him softly on the lips.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, smiling, whispering about nothing, and stealing kisses. It was the best all-nighter either of them could remember. Their long ago argument already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better place to say the most important three words than on a rooftop gazing at the stars?
> 
> I was thinking of making them a little older, so I could some more mature things? ;) 
> 
> Everyone okay with that?


	9. First Time Separating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Ty and Kit will always chose family if it comes down to it.
> 
> However choosing family doesn't mean they necessarily choose each other.
> 
> Features: Blackstairs, revelations, and a proposal?

It had been a year, Annabel had been dealt with and Helen'a case was being reopened. All in all everything was going well.

That had to be when Julian and Emma had to ruin it. 

Emma had been hurt in the last battle, Julian hadn't left her side. But she had just recently woken up. Three weeks in coma. It had made them all walk on eggshells around Julian. He'd fly in a rage for the smallest thing, even Tavvy was scared of him now.

So they all thought that now that Emma was awake everything was going to be okay.

Kit's face snapped up when Ty banged open his door. He flung himself on Kit's bed.

Kit pulled him closer, Ty could feel the tension immediately leave his body.

"Hey babe. How's Emma? Is the war finally over?"

Ty tensed. Would Kit believe him? He scarecily believed it and he had witness it.

"Ty? What's wrong?"

"I saw Emma and Julian kiss."

Kit stilled, suddenly he moved. He paced the length of the room.

"Not doubting you, but are you sure it wasn't platonic?"

Ty glared at him.

"I'm sure."

"How could Julian be so stupid?"

Julian opened his door. Kit was on him in a second.

"Seriously?? What do you think the clave would do? Have you thought about what this will do to your family?"

Julian blinked.

"I came to ask if you guys wanted dinner. But sure lets talk about what I did to allegedly hurt this family."

Kit sighed.

"Ty saw you both."

He went still.

"I don't know what—"

"Save it Julian. Ty saw you both making out. How could you be so stupid? What do you think will happen to Tavvy if The Clave finds out? To Dru, Livvy? To Ty?!"

Julian glared and closed the door.

"Lower your voice. And it will be fine. I have it under control."

Kit rolled his eyes and flung himself on the bed. Ty unconsciously ran his hands through his hair. Kit uncurled and looked at Julian. His eyes softened Julian was looking at them such broken eyes.

"I want what you both have okay?"

Ty finally spoke his voice soft,

"But it will break us apart. It will make everything you work for be for nothing."

Julian groaned softly and slid down the door. He sat down on the floor his head in his hands. His voice was muffled.

"Don't you think I don't know that? But Ty tell me if you had to chose, if you had to save your family but give up Kit would you?"

Ty tensed, glaring at Julian. Kit smiled, squeezing his hand. Ty looked at him, Kit nodded. It was okay, he still loved him. Ty sighed. 

"I'd chose family Jules. I always will."

Julian looked up at him. His voice was clipped.

"Then you don't love him. Not truly. Not like I love her."

Ty tensed. 

"At least I get to marry him one day. at least I am allowed to walk down Alicate holding hands with him."

Julian flinched away. Kit rolled his eyes.

"Look, break it off. Or I will tell the Clave. I won't let them hurt everyone because you want to be selfish."

Julian looked at Kit levelly. Ty tensed. He was angry but not that angry.

"Tell me Kit what about you? What would you do?"

Ty rose, Kit held him in place. How dare Julian ask Kit that? Kit who had no real family who had no real person he cares about besides Livvy and himself.

"I would chose family. I wouldn't want Ty or Livvy to get hurt. So yeah Julian I might not have any real family to speak of, but I consider Livvy and Ty as close to that as possible. So even if it hurts me I rather Ty be alive and happy than hurt because of me."

Julian swore.

"You all will never understand."

He threw the door open and walked out.

Emma cornered Kit a few days later. 

"How dare you?"

Kit rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The Clave really?"

"Julian would do anything for you. Surely even you can see how this will all end badly all be damned before I let the others suffer because of it."

She deflated.

"I know. I tried to tell him."

"Can't you break a parabatai bond?"

She recoiled as if she had been slapped.

Kit pressed the advantage.

"If you did, you'd be free to do what you want."

"They'd know."

"So? You wouldn't be breaking any rules, not technically."

Emma stared at him for a few minutes.

"I knew Julian was ruthless, but you might be even more so."

Kit shrugged, his eyes hard.

"I'll do anything to survive Emma. Anything to keep the ones I love safe. Even if it means hurting two people I've come to grudgingly respect."

He brushed passed her leaving her to contemplate what he'd said.

They stood in the hall, the moonlight making Ty's eyes look like the moon, and Kit's like sapphires. 

Their hands wandered. Ty gasped as Kit sucked on the sensitive skin where his neck and collarbone met.

Kit smiled into his lover's skin. Gently kissing it over and over.

"Kit."

Ty was whispering his name softly, over and over again.

He pulled Kit's face up toward him, kissing him slow, taking all the time in the world. Kit clung to him, his head spinning. They broke away, their foreheads touching.

"I can't lose you."

Kit whispered, the moon the only witness to his confession. Ty held him tighter.

"You won't."

"You're going to be leaving soon to that snooty school, you'll forget me."

Ty shook his head laughing quietly.

"I don't think that's possible."

"No cell reception, no Skype, no way of contact except letters — which take ages. You'll be surrounded by so many smart people. How can I compare?"

Ty's eyes stormed. He pulled Kit into another kiss, this one all teeth and nails. Kit moaned, his fingers winding into Ty's curls. Ty pulled away again, they were both breathing heavily, their hearts beating faster.

"I love you Kit Rook. No one else can compare to you. And everyone there will won't be you. Not your sense of humor, your beautiful eyes,"

Kit rolled his eyes but he smiled.

Ty continued,

"Besides how do I know you won't find someone better than me? Someone normal, someone who —"

"Ty stop. I love you. I'm never going to find anyone who makes me fly like you. I love your little quirks, they're adorable. There's no one I'd rather spend my time with than you."

Ty smiled in triumph letting Kit kiss him.

"Now you see how I feel." Ty mumbled against his lips.

Kit pulled away, he felt Ty sudden tension under his hands.

He quirked an eyebrow,

"Something bothering you Bright Eyes?"

Ty chuckled but looked away. His voice was soft, hesitant.

"There's a way we can both get what we want. But we're too young, and there's no rush but —"

"Ty, it's okay. Just tell me."

Kit's voice was soft, Julian and Emma held their breath they somewhat had an idea of what Ty was getting at it. Emma's nails dug into Julian's arm keeping him from stopping the two young men.

"We can exchange rings, that way everyone will know I'm with someone."

Kit's lips quirked,

"Are you proposing? Because if you are I want more fanfare."

Ty's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"J-just asking for a promise, an understanding that sometime later on we can, if you know— if you wa—"

Kit kissed him again. Ty made a surprised noise as Kit did. He glared when Kit pulled away.

"Stop doing that."

Kit shrugged, looking anything but apologetic.

"I can't help it, you look adorable when you're all flustered."

Ty groaned quietly, burying his head in Kit's neck.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I believe you were going to marry me."

Ty looked up at him. 

"Is that a yes? For now?"

Kit shook his head, his eyes softened.

"It's always a yes. It will always be a yes."

Julian watched as the two of them exchanged rings. He felt his heart break, he was happy for them really. But he would never be able to give that to Emma. Never see his family ring on her finger.

He turned away, he walked quietly to his room Emma trailing behind him.

"Emma I love you. There has to be an easy way."

"There was, I was going to hurt you and then you'd hate me."

Julian shook his head.

"I could never hate you. I love you too much. Let's see what happens. If we get caught we get caught. If nothing happens we can show the Clave there was nothing for them to worry about."

"That's a terrible plan."

Julian pulled her roughly closer.

"It's the only one I'm okay with. No more lies, secrets, or backstabbing okay? I don't want this to break them. I want Ty to be happy. And I rather not be the reason they break up."

"Okay but he said he'll tell the Clave. How do we stop him?"

Julian's eyes hardened.

"We make sure he knows that if he does I'll make sure Ty hates him, that ill break them apart if necessary."

"But you just said—"

"I know. I don't want to, but I want you more Emma. I told you this was selfish. I can't let you go. I never will."

Emma's arms wound around him.

"And I don't want you to ever let me go."

Kit took the news as well as they'd expected. He had cursed them and tried to hurt them with fists and words but they hadn't budged. Finally he had relented, though he swore to Julian when they were alone that he would make him regret doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Kieran's love is selfish. I'd like to think Kieran can learn to love Mark without smothering him, but I don't think Julian will ever let Emma go. 
> 
> And she's no better, she doesn't know any other type of romantic love. 
> 
> I feel sorry for them, they're love is going to destroy everyone they care about.


	10. First Time Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kit likes scaring Ty if only to see him get flustered and blush.
> 
> Featuring: Julian being ridiculously over-protective and BAMF Ty.
> 
> Also, thank you @clockworkalec on tumblr for the adorable Headcanon!

Kit walked past the training room and gave a small smile, Ty was practicing by himself his headphones on. A mischievous smile crept on Kit's face when he got the most brilliant idea.

He slowly crept into the training room, making sure Ty hadn't seen him.

He stood and watched him for a moment. He forgot sometimes how good of a fighter Ty was. He _really_ was beautiful.

Kit walked slowly toward him and taped him on the shoulder. Laughing quietly as Ty spun and stared at him his eyes wide. 

Kit only continued to chuckle.

He blinked down at the dagger that is now poised at his neck and raised an eyebrow at Ty.

"Seriously? Is that anyway to treat your amazing boyfriend?"

Ty blinked and lowered his headphones and knife. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sorry. In my defense you shouldn't have snuck up on me when I had a knife."

Kit shrugged.

"Maybe I like seeing you get all surprised and flustered."

Ty blushed fiddling with his headphone cord.

"Stop."

He whined, he hated when Kit did that, made him feel like he was perfect, it always made Ty wonder if that was what being normal felt like.

Kit laughed, putting a finger under Ty's chin he made him stare at him, his sapphire eyes sparkled.

"Well I on know how you can make it up to me."

Ty glared,

"I did nothing wrong, it was all you."

"Fine. I know how I can make it up to you."

Ty looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Okay. How?"

Kit hand moved till he was cupping Ty's cheek. He pulled him into a slow kiss. The knife clattered to the floor as Ty's hands wound around Kit's neck. His fingers running through his hair. 

They pulled apart only far enough to breath. Ty's face was flushed and Kit grinned nuzzling their noses.

"Am I forgiven now?"

"Maybe. I need more evidence."

Kit laughed and Ty pulled him roughly into another kiss. This one holding more passion. Kit could feel his knees going weak. He needed support and soon or they both were going to be sprawled on the floor.

Kit lifted Ty a little off the ground the third time they kissed. He pressed butterfly kisses to any piece of Ty's skin he could reach as Ty laughed and told him to put him down.

Kit didn't listen. He only spun them till he slammed Ty's body against the nearest wall. Ty screamed but to Kit's relief his eyes were dancing with joy.

Kit quickly kissed him on the lips, his face then ducking down to mark the delicious skin of Ty's collarbone.

Suddenly he felt himself being wrenched from Ty's arms. He landed hard on the floor, he looked up dazed to see Julian's face looming over him.

He was yelling. Saying things he'd never thought he'd hear him say. Through the fog of hormones a few phrases struck like venom through his veins.

" _Mistake...not worthy...terrible decision...should've never allowed it to happen._ "

"Julian just shut the hell up!"

They both stared startled at Ty. Ty was fuming, Kit had never seen him so angry.

Julian went from startled to annoyed.

"Ty look I know you like him but you wouldn't understand."

Kit's blood boiled. Why wouldn't Ty understand because he was too young? Julian had been 12 when he had to start taking care of everyone, where the hell did he get off being hypocritical? 

Because he was different? Sometimes different was good, Kit knew that if they hadn't had Ty they'd still be spinning in circles not understanding how some of the clues had fit together.

“I'm not a child,” Ty informed him, his voice cold. “I know what he was doing and I liked it. You're not allowed to yell at Livvy’s boyfriend so why do you yell at mine?” 

Julian opened his mouth, but Ty only glared at him. “You're not allowed to yell at people I love.” 

He added, his voice lowering to a dangerous whisper. 

At hearing this, Kit’s lips parted in surprise this was the first time Ty has said it in front of anyone.

He got to his feet, making his way to Ty. Ty looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. kit grinned and pulled Ty into his arms, he was so proud. Ty had come a long way from the quiet boy he'd known two years ago. He kissed the top of his head his heart felt like it was going to burst. If he was being honest with himself he was falling more and more in love with him each day. He hoped one day his heart wouldn't explode from all the love that he held for Ty there.

Julian stood and watched, the tops of his ears had gone a bright red, and he wasn’t meeting either of their eyes. He muttered something and fled.

Ty and Kit shared a look.

"I take it back, I'm not the amazing boyfriend. You are."

Ty grinned,

"I think we're even now."

Kit rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. Ty suddenly spun them, pinning Kit to the wall. He looked at him with hooded eyes and Kit's pulse sped up.

He leaned close, his breath ghosting over his ear.

"Shall we finish what we started?"

Kit didn't trust himself to form a coherent sentence, he could barely remember where he was. He decided to forgo answering and pulled Ty into a rough kiss, the love between them spreading through their bodies like a sun making the world around them dim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think Ty being confident and protective is a definite turn on for Kit. ;)


	11. First Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Ty likes to kiss Kit awake.
> 
> Or the one where Kit visits Idris for the first time.

A year and an half, they'd been together for 19 months so far, and Ty was still in slight surprise of it.

He gave a small smile down at his boyfriend. His perfect and awesome boyfriend. He snuggled closer into Kit's side, relishing at seeing Kit's lazy smile. 

Ty glanced at the clock, they all had to be awake soon if they were going to leave on time. 

Ty shifted, resting over Kit slightly on his elbow. He bent down and kiss along his jaw, his eyes, his cheeks... Featherlight. Even so Kit gave a disgruntled noise and buried into the pillows. 

Ty was relentless, kissing down his neck, slowly.

"Ty I love you. But if you keep doing that I'm not going to let you ever leave this bed."

"Who says I want to?"

Kit opened a blue eye at him, in one swift motion he pinned Ty to the bed. He bent down to capture his lips. Ty gasped, fisting his hands in his hair.

He could feel as Kit smirked. He pulled away chuckling as Ty whined.

"Don't worry Bright Eyes, I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed him again, this one more with love than passion. He pulled away they both felt slightly dizzy.

Ty blinked away the stars.

"We have to get up, Livvy is probably waking Tavvy and Dru, we need to leave soon."

He murmured half-heartedly. Kit nodded, bending back down to kiss him again.

"We could do that, or we could stay here..."

He whispered into his neck.

Ty's back arched.

"Kit.."

A bang on Ty's door made them both jump, 

"Time to get up guys!"

They could tell Livvy was smiling.

Ty pulled Kit back down for searing kiss. Kit felt his skin dance with fire as Ty broke the kiss. He leaned up as Kit buried his head in his neck.

"Just a taste of what's coming tonight Christopher."

Kit shivered. No one never called him that, but when Ty did, dear God....

They both emerged downstairs dressed and their shoulders brushing.

Livvy handed them each a plate of food which they gulped down.

Magnus was waiting for them in the sanctuary. He gave a grin and beamed.

"Hello little Blackthorns ready for an adventure?"

They all nodded. Ty laced their fingers together, Kit gave him a strained smile. This would be his first time visiting Alicante and he was more than a little nervous.

"You'll be fine Kit." Reassured Livvy. 

He nodded and they all stepped through the portal.

Ty and pulled Kit away from everyone a few hours ago to show him around Idris. They went to see the usual sights as well the some of the Downwolders - the werewolves and the vampires that lived on the outskirts of the city.

They all seemed to like Kit, regaling them with stories of how Johnny had helped them with something or the other.

"Maybe I can do what Alec does." 

Kit said a while later when they were sitting in the Herondale backyard. Ty turned from the night sky and smiled at him.

"You'll be amazing at whatever you do."

He beamed and lay down next to him.

"Thanks."

They stared at the sky for a few moments. Ty was slowly falling asleep when Kit shifted his arms coming on either side of him. Ty's eyes flew open. Kit grinned down at him.

"Shall we finished what we started this morning Tiberius?"

Ty smiled, his heartbeat speeding up. He never cared how people addressed him but hearing Kit using his full name like that, in that voice... He finally understood what people meant when they said their partner was intoxicating.

But Ty didn't say any of this, he instead pulled him into a mind numbing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.Y.I: They are still virgins here. Don't worry I'm defientely going to write _that_ first. ;) 
> 
> Suggestions?


	12. Kitty's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Ty is surprisingly the one who usually gets them to try new things.
> 
> Yes. It's exactly what you all think. Enjoy. ;)

Ty lay on his dorm room bed and checked the clock again. 21 minutes now. He sighed, only one minute had passed since he last looked.

He sat up on his bed and looked around his room. He twiddled the Herondale ring on his finger, his new favorite way to calm down. Usually it worked but not today because in - he checked the clock again - 18 minutes (he groaned) Kit would be here.

They hadn't seen each other in nearly a year and Ty missed him desperately. He got up and began to pace, he wanted this visit to be special. He wanted them to take the next step (provided Kit wanted to).

He ran his hands through his hair, and groaned and fell back on his bed. He heard a knock on his door and picked his head up. Annette smiled at him.

"So how many minutes left till K-day?"

Ty rolled his eyes and turned to see the clock and almost squealed. 10 minutes.

"I want to do something special, I want to make it memorable." He murmured looking at the clock.

Annette sighed and came into the room closing the door behind her.

"Tiberius look at me."

Ty looked at her drily.

"I've been here when you both are talking to each other. He adores you. Trust me you being with him is enough."

He twitched his lips at her, his eyes fixated on a point above her right shoulder.

"I know. But I want it to be better than enough. I want it to be _perfect_."

She sighed again and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Look just go with your heart okay?"

He sat up to reply when he heard a beep on his school issued witch light. The front desk was calling him, Kit was finally here.

Ty gave her a half smile and ran out of the room ignoring Annette's laughter.

Kit leaned against a marble pillar in the atrium. He had the appearance of outward boredom however internally he was freaking out. In less then a couple of minutes Ty would be here. In the flesh. In front of him. He flushed at just the thought of it.

His eyes fell to the Blackthorn ring on his finger and he beamed. He had missed Ty so much so that Livvy had told him (not so kindly) to get it together or she was going to throw him in the ocean.

He chuckled, yeah Ty wasn't one for a lot of words and people were sometimes put off by that, but Kit thought he made up for in his calming presence.

"Kit!"

Kit jerked his head up and grinned. Ty was smiling at him. They both stared at each other for few minutes until finally Kit dislodged himself from the pillar and lunged for him. Ty laughed holding him as tightly as he could. The receptionist stopped filing for a moment and glanced up at them with a small smile.

Ty yelped as Kit picked him up and spun him around. Finally he put him down, both their faces flushed. Ty held him close daring to give him a semi-deep kiss in front of everyone.

Kit positively glowed as they both pulled away. They rested their foreheads together and smiled softly as each other.

"Hi."

Said Kit softly not wanting to break the moment but in desperate need to say something.

"Hi."

Answered Ty still in shock that Kit was actually here in his arms. Finally.

Ty kissed him softly on the lips before stepping out of his arms. Kit cleared his throat suddenly remembering where they were.

"So... Uh show me around I guess?"

Ty nodded. They both moved to walk down the hall when the receptionist called after them, her voiced sounding highly amused.

"Tiberius, Christopher, please don't leave your bags in front of the doors."

Kit's cheeks reddened and they both quickly went back to retrieve the bags. The woman smiled at them, both pretended to not see it as they ran out of the atrium.

"So let's put your stuff away first and then I'll show you around?"

Kit nodded, suddenly shy. He had a lot to tell him he just didn't know how.

They came to Ty's door, 21B. Kit beamed remembering how ecstatic Ty had been to learn he had the "Sherlock" room.

"So how's the Sherlock room?"

"Fantastic."

Kit positively beamed Ty had gotten better at jokes.

"Can I meet Annette before I leave?"

Ty smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she wants to meet you too don't worry."

Ty opened the door to let Kit through before finally closing it. He leaned against it and sighed.

Kit dumped his stuff in the corner before turning to look at his boyfriend with mild concern. He walked toward him, his hands coming to rest of Ty's hips. He pulled him close, resting their foreheads together he asked softly,

"What's wrong?"

Ty shook his head, leaning his head on Kit's shoulder.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Ty."

Kit said tiredly,

"I don't want to talk about it yet, it's nothing bad."

"Okay fine. Can we stay here for a while?I've missed you."

Ty nodded. Kissing him quickly on the cheek he pulled Kit towards the bed.

"Did you bring the IPad?"

Kit gave him a look.

"Of course I did."

They both climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers.

"Everyone good?"

Ty mumbled after a while. His eyelids heavy with sleep. He had forgotten how good it felt to be in Kit's arms.

Kit smiled softly, his fingers tracing patterns lazily on Ty's hands.

"Yeah everyone's good. Mark asked Kieran to move in with him."

Ty looked at him a little wide eyed. That was huge, Mark had only recently moved out and while he and Keiran were much stronger than before, everyone knew the Unseelie King didn't particularly approve. Even though Kieran was given a lot of lee way for being so far down the line of succession but he was still an Unseelie Prince in love with a Shadowhunter, a half Fae one yes, but still a Shadowhunter.

"Did Kieran say anything?"

Kit shrugged.

"I don't know, he didn't text me yet. Mark literally asked him a couple of hours before I was leaving. I told Kieran to text me if he needed to talk."

"I should text Mark shouldn't I?"

Ty tried to hide the resignation from his voice. He made a move to go and get his phone but stopped when he felt Kit's arms tighten around him.

"You should. But not now. Now is our time."

"You do realize time doesn't work like that right?"

"Shut up Tiberius."

"Make me Christopher."

And so Kit did, multiple times, for multiple amount of minutes.

Kit blinked the sleep out his eyes. He glanced at the clock to see that it was dusk. A flash of blonde hair made him look up. He looked at the girl slightly puzzled.

She inched a little into the room,

"I'm Annette."

She whispered. Kit beamed and stuck his hand out for her to shake. They both giggled when Ty snuggled closer.

"It's nice to meet you Kit."

Kit nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak without waking Ty.

"So I just wanted to say hi."

She turned to leave, suddenly she looked back at him her olive eyes sparkled.

"So uh, how long are you here?"

He held up one finger.

"A day? A week - oh great! I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

Ty groaned quietly and they both froze. When he didn't open his eyes the looked at each other and triumphantly smiled.

They gave a quick wave to each other as she shut the door. Kit put his head back on the pillow snuggling back into the blanket.

He was just about to fall back asleep when Ty blearily opened his eyes.

Kit just smiled and gave him a quick kiss, which Ty promptly turned into another make out session, not that Kit was complaining.

Kit stretched seeing the clock read 10pm. He whined when he felt the bed was empty.

"Your awake."

Kit opened his eyes wider to see Ty sitting at his desk doing some work.

"You ready to talk now?"

He asked sitting up on the bed facing him.

Ty sighed and glared at Kit only for him to smirk back at him.

The sound of the phone chime saved him. Ty lunged for his phone and smiled at the screen.

"Keiran said yes."

Kit sighed in relief.

"I was worried I was going to have to hurt him."

Kit fished his phone out of his bag, kissing Ty on the cheek on the way, making him blush. Oh how Kit had missed that.

"Kieran texted he was going to say yes and to call if I wanted to talk."

"How did you even get him to accept mundane technology?"

Kit shrugged coming back and sitting on the bed.

"Well after I told him it would be best way to keep in touch with Mark he gave it a try and surprisingly liked it."

Ty looked down at his desk. A thrill went through Kit to see he was only fiddling with his ring and not anything else. Kit beamed Ty liked his ring better than Julian's little toys. Speaking of which,

"Oh, Jules and Emma say hi."

"They happy?"

Ty asked softly.

"Yeah, and they're not as annoying as before so that's been wonderful. I got Dru hooked on Hemlock Grove it's a Netflix horror show, and Livvy made me promise to call her so she could speak to her two "favorite boys".

They both rolled their eyes at that.

"Better call her now, how's Tavvy?"

"Good, he and Raphael are becoming fast friends. Magnus hopes they'll be _parabatai_ when they get older. Max follows Keiran around like a lost puppy and Kieran acts all starry eyed when he's around him, it's adorable."

Ty's lips twitched, he was still nervous about something.

"Yeah I loved the video when Kieran was screaming at Julian because Max almost felt down the attic stairs. I mean Magnus and Alec weren't even that mad."

"I think he's never had anyone take care of him, and between Mark and Max he wants to show someone the love he was denied."

Kit said softly Ty didn't react. After a few moments he moved to stand in front of him, his eyes fixed on the ring on his finger.

Kit didn't say anything just watched him, Ty would tell him in his own time.

"Kit I- I want try something new."

"Anything."

Ty looked up at the slight desperation in Kit's voice. Kit didn't even pretend to be embarrassed.

"Kit I- I love you, and if your okay with it... I want you. I want —"

"You want me? Are you asking for my body Tiberius?"

Ty couldn't stop the small smile as Kit looked at him with amusement.

He nodded and Kit's heartbeat tripled. Finally. Finally. _Finally_!!

"Ty, babe, you have me. You always had me."

"Is that a yes?"

Kit wound his legs around his waist and pulled him close, Ty looked at him his face flushed.

"It's a yes Ty. It's most definitely a yes."

Ty beamed and a shock went through Kit, he still loved it with Ty made eye-contact with him. It felt like he was given a reward for doing something right.

Ty's hands wound around Kit's neck. Kit grinned at him.

"So... When do you want to do this?"

He hated how awkward that sounded, but Ty only smiled wider.

"The door is locked and I put a soundless rune on when I woke up."

Kit smirked, his arms coming around Ty's waist absently tracing the skin under his shirt causing Ty to shiver.

"You've thought of everything haven't you?"

Ty smiled sheepishly.

"I've wanted to do this for a while."

"Me too."

Kit confessed in a whisper.

They slowly came closer their lips inches apart when they heard a bang on the door.

"Tiberius I know you're there! Open up!"

Ty groaned.

"Annette. Can we pretend she doesn't exist for an hour?"

"Is that how long you think we're going?"

Ty looked at Kit slightly shocked. Kit smiled wider. He leaned down his lips a breath away from his ear,

"We're going all night long Tiberius. We're making up for the 8,760 hours we've been apart."

Ty's groaned quietly, he loved it when Kit got technical, what was worse (or best, depending on your point of view) was that Kit knew this and used it every opportunity he could to rile him up.

The pounding got louder, Ty cursed and whipped the door open. Annette gave him a sweet smile.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"I hate you."

She shrugged and came into the room and smiled at Kit.

"Ty you can't keep Kit prisoner all week."

"Hey I'm not complaining."

Ty's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know he was staying for a week? We only finalized that last night."

Annette and Kit both froze.

Ty looked between finally setting his glare on Annette.

"Did you seriously come into my room when we were sleeping?"

"Technically you were. Kit was awake."

"Annette!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say hi. Also, it's time for dinner and your coming down to eat."

"Annette." His voice was now more of whine.

"Nope, no excuses. You both - lets go."

"You sure you and Livvy have never met?"

Asked Kit as they all walked down the hallway.

Ty rolled his eyes. Their hands brushed, their pinkies linking now and again.

Annette nodded.

"I'm sure. Though I fell like I already know her with the way Ty talks about her and hearing their conversations."

"So you spend a lot of time in Ty's room? Should I be jealous?"

Ty didn't even bother to respond to that, though he did fully lace their fingers together, Kit's heart fluttered at the implicit possessiveness.

Annette laughed and shook her head incredulously.

"Nah, trust me Kit, you and Livvy are all he talks about. Well you both and Sherlock."

They both laughed at that. Annette waved goodbye to them as they separated at the dinning hall entrance.

"I like her."

Kit whispered to Ty a while later as they finished eating.

Ty's lips twitched.

"I knew you would."

They left the dining hall, Annette sending Kit a wink as the doors closed. They were walking around the grounds now, their hands swinging lazily.

They came to a bench and Kit smiled. There were the stars. How he had missed gazing at the nightsky with him.

"I missed watching the stars with your Bright Eyes."

Ty hummed leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I missed your ridiculous nicknames."

Kit chuckled quietly, their fingers lacing together. They sat like that for a while reveling in each other's company.

As one they turned and smiled at each other. They rose and walked silently to Ty's room. The door giving an audible click as it was locked. They stood in the center of the room, staring at each other.

Slowly they came together. Their lips nervous at first. But this was Kit the one person Ty knew wouldn't judge him, wouldn't leave him, wouldn't want him to be anything else.

Kit felt his nerves slowly fizzle out. This was Ty, the person who knew him, who didn't expect him to be anyone but himself, the person who loved him so fiercely he felt sometimes that he would burn from the intensity.

Kit deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. Ty's hand ran through his hair causing him to gasp. They stumbled to the bed. Falling into the fluffy duvet.

Their hands slowly wandered under clothes, over skin, tracing runes. Kit's shirt ended across the room at some point. He stopped when he caught Ty staring at him wide eyed.

He wanted this, but he wouldn't push him. He would never make Ty do anything he didn't want to.

He rose an eyebrow as Ty continued to stare. Ty flushed and shook his head pulling him close.

"My imagination didn't do you justice."

He mumbled into his neck as his teeth grazed over his collarbone.

Kit's eyes fluttered. He had forgotten what words were a while ago. Instead he settled for tugging on Ty's shirt. Ty shrugged it off tossing it away. Kit froze this time, his eyes roving over his lover.

Ty flushed and Kit smiled softly.

"Your so beautiful."

He confessed tipping Ty's head back for a soft kiss. He could feel Ty smile under his lips.

"If I'm beautiful your gorgeous."

Kit shivered. Ty had said it as if it was a given. As if it was a fact. Again Kit didn't say anything letting his hands speak for him.

They were so light, so gentle. Ty's felt dizzy and they hadn't even gotten too far. They've done all of this before.

Ty's back arched as Kit kissed down his jaw, nipping at his chin. His tongue went slowly down his neck. Ty squirmed.

"Kit."

Kit only laughed.

"I told you we we're going all night. If you can't keep up tell me now."

His voice was teasing but Ty could see his eyes were serious. He genuinely wanted to make sure Ty was okay. A rush of emotion almost made Ty cry. How had he gotten so lucky?

He smirked,

"I can keep up. Let's just see if you can keep up your end."

Kit growled and kissed him hard. Hard enough for his lips to bruise. His hands wandered low. Ty gasped pulling on the golden strands of hair in his hands.

Kit skimmed his hands over the zipper of Ty's jeans. Ty's hips buckled unconsciously.

"Is that yes?"

Kit murmured in his ear his teeth pulling on it. Ty felt his nails dig into his scalp.

"Kit I'm going to kill you if you—"

The zipper sounded like an alarm in the quiet room.

Kit finally pulled away, Ty whined as his hands were forcibly parted with Kit's soft hair. Kit smiled down at him and kissed him quickly on his nose.

Ty locked eyes with him.

"I love you Ty."

He whispered. Ty beamed he was never going to get tired of hearing that.

"I love you too Kit."

Kit beamed and nuzzled their noses causing them both to giggle. Ty bit back a moan as Kit's hand skimmed him.

"Don't. I want to hear. I want to be able to hear every perfect noise you make Tiberius."

Ty shivered at the order. He hadn't known he would ever like being ordered so much. He added it to the very long list of things he loved about Kit.

"The- the door. Rune."

Ty managed to gasp as he felt Kit slowly free him of his jeans kissing down his legs as he went.

Kit only hummed as he rid him of his shoes and socks.

"I put it on once we came inside."

Kit was amazed he was able to even remember the train of conversation much less how to speak when Ty was almost all bare before him.

Ty hated how far away Kit was so he tugged him back up. His hands coming to cup his cheeks as he kissed him almost hungrily.

"Ty."

Kit managed to gasp as Ty flipped them his lips now searing a trail down his neck. Contrary to his mouth which was blazing down his body like a fire Ty's hands were slow almost _agonizingly_ so.

"When did you get this?"

He asked causing Kit to forcibly and painfully open his eyes to focus on what Ty's finger was skimming. A scar on his right hip, below his ribs but above his pelvis.

Kit glared at him, Ty smirked and bent down to run his tongue slowly over it.

Kit threw his head back and groaned. His body arching as he gasped,

"Ty."

"I thought you said you could keep up?"

"I can."

" _But not if you do that_." 

Kit added silently, hyper aware of the way Ty's hands had reached his hips. Ty nose nuzzled the almost invisible hair that ran down like an arrow from Kit navel. Kit whimpered.

Ty looked up at him and smiled almost blindly with so much love that Kit forced himself not to cry. It always reminded him just how little his father had actually cared about him. But today was a happy occasion. He was in bed with the love his life, he wouldn't let his past ruin this for him.

The zipper felt like a bomb in the tense silence. Kit could fell himself blush as Ty twisted the ring on his finger. He was excited, he liked what he saw.

Thank the Angel he was saved from having an panicked self-esteem crisis.

he smirked,

"You know it's not polite to stare."

Ty blushed cutting his eyes up to look at him.

"Shut up. You like it."

Kit only winked back. Ty huffed and relieved him of his jeans and socks and shoes. His hands skimming over his muscles and the few runes that had been placed there, bending down every so often to kiss a scar or lick over a particularly complicated rune just to torture him (Kit was sure of this).

They both stopped ever aware just how little clothing separated them now. Ty looked at him and kissed him. Pouring in as much love as he could, Kit responded in kind. His arms winding around his waist pinning him on top of him.

They pulled away, their foreheads resting together.

They both smiled. That was all the confirmation either needed. Ty blindingly went for the drawer at his nightstand.

"Look at you, being all prepared."

"Shut up Christopher."

Kit smiled nuzzling into his neck.

The unscrewing of the cap sounded like a gunshot in the hormone charged room.

Ty stopped, Kit opened his eyes to watch him. Kit could tell he was having an internal battle so he let him. Settling for holding him, his thumbs running soothing circles over his hip bone.

"I- I don't want to hurt you."

Ty managed to choke out. Kit hummed.

"You could never."

"But what if I do?"

"Would you like me to go first then?"

Ty looked down, tears dotted his chest. Kit fought the rising panic. He had spent enough time around him to know that the emotion usually had to do with something deeper.

"Ty what's really wrong?"

He tried to say quietly still Ty flinched.

"I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted to make this visit special for you. I wanted to take care of you Kit, like you and Livvy always do for me."

"Babe you have. And I'm not just saying that, you know I hate empty words of comfort."

The anger in Ty's faded. Kit continued.

"You've made this so _so_ special. I'm never going to forget it. But I like taking care of you, I love seeing you smile and happy. Ty it goes both ways. I want this to be enjoyable for you to. So if your okay with it can I take care of you?"

When Ty just stared at him, Kit forced a sly smile on his face. He dropped his voice low, to what he hoped was a husky octave.

"Besides I am here for a week."

"You would want to do this again even without knowing how the first time will be?"

Kit rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. Ty I know this going to be amazing because I am with you and that's all I need."

Ty shifted and Kit hissed they were so close now. Curse the damn fabric. Ty gave him a faux innocent smile. He was doing it on purpose!

"Well if your sure—?"

Kit forced himself to breath.

"I am."

"Okay."

Kit flipped them making sure to look to see if Ty was uncomfortable. His eyes were closed but he was giving him that damn smile.

"Ravish me Christopher. Make me see Heaven."

Kit's tenuous grip on his control snapped and so many things happened in a blur. He yanked down the last offending piece of clothing on Ty's body and stifled a gasp. He was so _beautiful_ and all his _._

His hand skimmed up him, his thumb grazing the tip. Ty shuddered under him. Bucking under him. Kit put a hand on his chest to steady him.

His hand moved away and Ty whimpered. Giving an audible moan a moment later when it was replaced with his tongue. Kit tortured him for a few moments relishing in how he became a wriggling mess.

"K- Kit."

Ty gasped making Kit's heartbeat speed up. He was the cause. He was doing this to him. He'd never felt so proud.

His mouth came to place butterfly kisses all over him. Nipping and sucking on his inner thighs. Ty positively _keened_ at that. His hand came to rub him up and down, Ty was starting to shake.

He slowly licked up him, taking the tip in his mouth. Ty panted. Kit slowly took the rest of him.

He started going faster and faster. He stopped when he felt Ty tense he was so close now.

"Kit."

It was a warning, but Kit only chuckled moving up to suck at his neck.

"Not yet. Not yet. Hold on?"

When he saw Ty nod he shifted them. He went slowly arranging himself behind him.

"I love you."

He murmured as he dropped kisses along his spine. He smiled as he felt Ty slowly relax again.

Ty reached back lacing their fingers together to give them a squeeze, Kit squeezed back. He saw as Ty buried smile into the pillow.

"I love you."

He whispered back. Kit pulled him close. Mindful of the cloth he still had on.

"Ready?"

Ty nodded.

Kit dipped his fingers in the lube coating them generously. He dropped one more kiss to the back of his neck and slid one finger inside him.

Ty tensed, arching his back as Kit crooked his finger. He ground into him. Kit smiled as he slid another in, slowly working him wider. He crooked both and Ty moaned for him.

The third almost sent him over the edge. Ty gripped the sheets. Keeping himself from outright begging (he had some pride left, despite the noises he was making).

Ty's ear sharpened as he heard Kit shed the last of his clothes. Kit's hand wound his waist Ty's hand coming to join it.

Kit teased him, Ty dug his nails into Kit's hand in response. Kit went slowly. Filling him up inch by inch, finally stopping when he was fully inside him.

He burrowed his face into the crook of Ty's neck. They were both sweating now their faces flushed. Kit moved his hand back to grip Ty's hip dragging Ty's hands along the way. He didn't want to let go, he didn't think he'd want to ever again.

He moved and started a steady pace, going faster and faster till he was slamming into him. His other hand gripped the sheets. He wasn't going to hold on much longer.

His hand snaked away from Ty's hip to between his legs matching the rhythms. They were both panting now, their hearts beating so fast they feared they were going to burst from their chests.

Pleasure slammed into them again and again as they rode out their high. Their breathing gradually slowed. Kit carefully removed himself and flipped to his back his head spinning. Ty moved as well loving and hating how empty he felt. He cursed his body's need for rest. He reached over Kit's body to get the napkins and cleaned both of them.

Kit watched him with heavy eyes. Ty pulled the blanket over them, flipping so he was balanced on his elbows. He swallowed as Kit's eyes wandered down his arms. Evidently Kit wanted to do it again hopefully as badly as he did.

They smiled shyly at each other. Ty leaning over till he was cupping Kit's cheek and kissed him. Kit held him closer in response.

Kit snuggled into Ty's arms smiling into his chest.

"Kit?"

Kit blinked and shifted so their eyes were level, his hands tracing patterns on Ty's back.

"Hmm?"

"Our cats are okay right?"

Kit resisted the urge to burst out laughing. He felt himself fall even more in love with Ty then, his sweet, animal loving Ty. Of course he would ask about them.

"They're wonderful. The kittens love Church and I've never seen Rose so happy or proud."

Ty smiled tiredly and snuggled closer.

"Good. You're the best person in the world."

He added. Kit grinned.

"You're my favorite person in the world."

He whispered back a wave of exhaustion running through him.

They closed their eyes finally letting sleep take them away to dreams that were for once not as good as their reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly harder to write than I thought. So what do you want them to do from here? I might do one where Kit gets jealous... But other than that I'm open to suggestions!


	13. First Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Some of their most important conversations happen on rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Just so you know all the next few chapters will follow Lord of Shadows canon.
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, I'm easing back into it.

Kit and Ty watched as her body was burned, as Julian screamed that this wasn't how it was be, that she died a hero.

But the Cohort turned their backs, their eyes only holding contempt.

_She's dead because you brought that thing into our city._

_She's dead because you're family is cursed._

They seemed to say.

Julian struggled, he was shaking.

Ty ignored it all, staring straight ahead, he'd taken Kit's hand as they'd walked down and Kit gripped it hard, his knuckles going white. He swallowed, bile and rage warring in his mind.

This wasn't the Blackthorns deserved, this isn't what anyone deserved.

Tavvy stared in shock, silent, that signature smile gone.

Dru, Helen and Mark held each other, Helen and Mark clasping hands, their shoulders shaking.

They all trudged back to the Lightwood manor, they'd open their home to them and the Blackthorns had repaid them with killing Robert but Alec and Izzy wouldn't hear it, they were staying here end of story.

Later that night Kit woke up to Ty staring at him.

"Do you want to be Parabati?"

Kit stared at him, he blinked and he slowly shook his head. Ty's face fell and he nodded.

"Right, then I'll just leave you alone again."

"No! Wait! Ty!"

He scrambled off the bed, nearly falling as the blankets tangled around his ankles.

He cursed and shoved them off and jogged after Ty, he knew where he'd be.

He opened the door to the roof of the mansion.

"Ty!"

He exclaimed softly and moved toward him, pulling him into a hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly. An echo of a different rooftop, a similar circumstance.

"Why don't you want to be Parabati? Do you blame me too? I didn't think you'd listen to the clave —"

"No! Nothing like that, I just - I like your u Ty. More than a friend, and I just —"

He swallowed and avoided his eyes.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter now. We can talk about it later."

"No, tell me. Distract me please?"

He said pulling Kit's face gently to look at him. Kit's breath caught.

In the moonlight Ty's looked like luminous stars.

"You're beautiful."

He blurted our before he could stop himself, his cheeks burned and only went redder as Ty looked at him in confusion.

"I am? No one has said that before."

Kit shrugged.

"Well - well you are. I - I know the law Ty and just - I don't think the feelings will change."

Ty stared at him before he closed his eyes and laid his head down on held him close.

"You're right we can discuss in the morning."

Kit's heart sank and he almost didn't catch Ty's next words.

"I like you too Kit."


End file.
